


Tornadoes Incoming

by yellow_sunrise



Series: West-Allen Clan [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Iris Lowkey Hates Being Pregnant, Pregnancy, Surprise the twins are revealed, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Iris hates being pregnant, just a little.





	Tornadoes Incoming

Iris was sick of all the random hands wandering over her stomach. She was about four months pregnant but she felt like she was already at term. Today, she had a deadline for the paper but she was distracted by her constant need to eat and her body temperature always spiking.

Caitlin assured her that it was the baby making her so hungry and hot. Apparently regular pregnancies were like that, but it was turned up to eleven with a metahuman baby. Barry cooed over her all day, which was just about the only really good thing. Well, there was actually the perk of every stranger on the street being extremely careful of her. 

But seriously, everything else sucked. Iris was checking her sources for her article before sending it in, when Barry arrived, his hands full of takeout.

"Hey, you feeling hungry?" he asked her grinning widely. Iris turned around and cradled her stomach before wincing.

"Yes, I feel like I'm eating the whole world. How was your day?" she asked him, standing up and helping him lay out the food.

"No, no I've got it, just sit down sweetie." he told her, helping her sit back down.

"I can set a table!" she protested lightly.

"Yeah, but you can't do it in seconds," he told her and next thing, the table was full of food and he had a plate for her, ready to eat.

"I love you," she smiled, tilting her head up for a kiss. Barry granted her request and got his own plate. The two began shoveling food into their faces, barely pausing to breathe. They were halfway done before both turned to the other and began cracking up.

“God, we’re a mess,” he said. Iris nodded and put down her fork.

“Oh yeah, we really are just wild animals at this point.” she told him. Barry kept staring at her and Iris smiled. “What’s on your mind babe?”

“You, always.” he grinned. Iris grinned.

“Aren’t you tired of always thinking of the same thing?”

“Never. You look so beautiful.”

“You know, I did some research and men only think that, as their progeny is continuing. It’s more about legacy than me actually being beautiful,” she told him.

“You know, usually I believe in what science can definitely prove, but I absolutely disagree. You look great.” he told her.

“Thanks, babe. And that has nothing to do with my breasts getting larger?”

“Well, to be honest with you I haven’t even noticed,” he fibbed. 

Iris nodded slowly.

“Mhm, just like I didn’t see you checking out my ass this morning?”

“It’s a nice ass,” he offered as an explanation. Iris pursed her lips.

“It is really nice. But you know I appreciate the attention. When I’m not hungry I’m raring to go,” she told him. Barry nodded, clearly remembering last night and this morning.

Iris shook her head and kept eating.

“Hey, I don’t mind at all. You can still do the appointment with Caitlin this afternoon right?”

“Sure can, my article is done I just need to double check my sources and I can send it in. Ugh, this brace is definitely supposed to be helping my back right? I feel like I’m gonna snap in half,” she breathed, bracing her back with her hands and leaning back. Barry got up to help but she waved him away.

“No, I’m fine. We’ll finish eating first, alright?” she asked.

“Sure, but I don’t mind giving you a massage. Or a few pillows if that’d make you more comfortable.”

Irish hesitated.

“Actually a few pillows would be nice.” Barry got up and brought pillows, fluffing them up and placing them behind Iris.

They finally finished lunch and Iris had just sent in her article when she felt a strong kick, aimed right at her kidney.

“Oh, yikes!” she exclaimed, her hands flying to her stomach. “Ow, ow. Okay this kid? A soccer player for sure,” she groaned.

“Are you okay, does it hurt a lot?”

“Uh, yeah, Also, they’re really fast like I could swear that there’s some extra kicks happening,” Iris panted, undoing her brace and tossing it away.

“Do you need to lay down?” Barry asked, his hands hovering over her stomach. 

“No, I just need a minute. Wanna feel?” she asked. Barry placed his hands on her belly and felt the kicks, his face lighting up. He had already felt the baby kick plenty but every time he adored it.

He did furrow his brow when the baby kicked his hand extra hard.

“Yeah that’s actually kinda painful. You sure you’re alright?”

Iris nodded but Barry still looked worried.

For the afternoon leading up to her appointment, Iris would have some peace and quiet, only for the baby to begin kicking once more. When it was finally time to go, Barry actually took the car, since Iris now hated being carried since she had so little room to move.

“Hey, how are you today?” Caitlin asked.

“Well, the baby has decided to get a headstart on their soccer career by pummeling my insides with their feet.”

“Well, we know the baby’s active and developing well. Maybe little early but nothing to worry about.” Caitlin did the usual. She checked Iris’s vitals and finally asked her to lay down so she could get a look at the womb.

“This gel cannot get any colder,” Iris mentioned to Caitlin who smiled apologetically.

“Sorry about that. Now, let’s see if we can’t get a good look at baby Allen,” Caitlin said, moving the wand over to get a good view. She paused and bit her lip before moving the wand several more times and finally broke into a smile.

“What does that smile mean?” Barry asked, glancing at Iris who looked a little worried.

“It means, that I was wrong. There’s not a baby in here. There’s two.” Caitlin announced.

“Two? Twins?” Iris looked at Barry and then back a Caitlin, hardly daring to believe it. 

“Yes, right there is a head, and you can see the other baby’s head, just there, see?” and Caitlin pointed it out. “And if we turn the sound on,” she did so and the room was filled with what sounded like a low drum beat which made Iris’ hands tremble. “The heartbeats are so in sync it sounds like one. This is...amazing honestly,” Caitlin said, looking at the couple who were frozen in shock.

Barry melted first and grabbed Iris’ hand.

“We’re gonna need more diapers,” he laughed, glancing at Iris. She laughed with him, but the words brought a memory back to her, of Barry, back from the speed force, laughing at nothing as he said the same words.

“Yeah. Diapers,” she smiled, squeezing his hand.


End file.
